


Sensitivity

by sabriel75



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: Comedy RPF, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Colin is sensitive to everything and Bradley is only sensitive to him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitivity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troygirl68](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=troygirl68).



> **Author's Note:** Filled for [troygirl68's](http://troygirl68.livejournal.com/profile) [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_love/34437.html?thread=3213957#t3213957) : _Arthur/Merlin or Bradley/Colin: something really playful, carefree and happy (R or NC-17 preferably, i.e. PORN). You know, boys being boys. Don't mind if it's short and sweet_ at the merlin_love community.

Bradley shook Colin gently; two fingers quickly going to his neck, a quick breath of relief escaping him when Colin slapped his hand away.

“Too tired,” Colin mumbled, “leave m’alone.”

“But how am I to know you aren’t dead?” Bradley asked dipping down on the bed precariously. “C’mon budge over. Give your mate some room.”

Keeping his face buried in his pillow and barely moving an inch, Colin straightened his half-naked, spread-eagled body so that Bradley could lie down beside him.

“Why are you here?” Although the question was muffled, Bradley heard the insolence and smiled. Colin was going to be a horrible patient.

“The others wanted me to check on you,” Bradley explained, “They’re worried.”

“You’re not?”

“I’m always looking out for you Morgan.”

“S’that so?” Colin tried to lift his head up, to give Bradley one of his skeptical looks, pursed lips and all, but his weak body failed him. “I hate mosquitoes” was all he could manage and face-planted back into his pillow.

“Hey, someone’s got to keep you from turning into a zombie, yeah?”

Colin barely lifted his head to tell Bradley off this go round. “S’not funny, James!”

“No. No, it isn’t,” Bradley soothingly replied, looking sadly at Colin’s inflamed back. “Looks damn painful.”

Hearing Bradley properly feeling sorry for him, Colin whined pathetically, “It is.”

“As skinny as you’ve gotten, I’m shocked they didn’t eat you alive,” Bradley said ruefully, threading comforting fingers through Colin’s hair. “Feel good?”

A whine or a groan, Bradley couldn’t tell which, but took it as a yes when Colin moved closer and laid his head on Bradley’s arm. Both Bradley’s hands tangled in Colin’s dark curls now, massaging his scalp.

“Quite wriggling,” Colin begged groggily, snuggling more into Bradley and draping an arm over his waist and sliding another up under his pillow.

“Bossy, and here I am doing you a favor,” Bradley laughingly whispered, noticing now that he had stilled, Colin’s breathing evened out. “You awake?”

No answer.

“You take your medicine?” Bradley nudged Colin certain that Johnny would be upset with him if he couldn’t even make certain of this.

“M’huh.” Colin’s eyes were closed and he kept moving closer to Bradley, rubbing up against his hands as if he was a kitten wanting to be petted and sounding like one too. His husky purr vibrated against Bradley’s arm, sending funny sensations up and down it and to his heart that already mistakenly thought it belonged to Colin.

“I care,” Bradley murmured, pressing a kiss to Colin’s temple before he could take it back.

Didn’t matter though, the always allergic to something, prone to getting hurt, drugged-to-the-hilt Colin Morgan had fallen asleep on him. Which was okay, because as much as Bradley enjoyed having him so close and snug against him, this wasn’t at all how he wanted to confess his undying love to him.

Because when that happens, when Bradley gets the nerve to do it, the only thing he wants Colin reacting to… _is him_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would rather leave comments or visit me over at LJ: [C'mon over here then.](http://community.livejournal.com/sabrielsolstice/4837.html) XD


End file.
